SERENDIPIA
by Ivanna John
Summary: un one-shot sobre Harry y Daphne. A veces la curiosidad nos lleva a conocer algo inesperado... aunque en ese momento no lo veamos.


_**Hm...ultimamente eh estado leyendo Harry y Daphne (los pocos que hay) y me han gustado mucho, esta pareja que en su momento desconocía me ha robado el corazón y se ha vuelto una de mis favoritas, así que teniendo esto en cuenta me dije ¿por qué no?**_

 _ **En resumen decidí escribir algo sobre esta pareja.**_

* * *

 **SERENDIPIA**

Era una noche tranquila, brillante y llena de personas; parejas, familias y grupos de amigos, quienes pasaban una bella noche caminando, platicando o incluso comiendo aperitivos de los puestos ambulantes que ahí se encontraban, todos se estaban divirtiendo y ella no eran una excepción, aunque no iba con amigos, con su familia o incluso con una pareja se la estaba pasando bien conociendo de aquella cultura que desconocía su mundo y convivían a diario sin saberlo.

Hacia rato que estaba en aquel parque observando a la gente caminar de un lado a otro, le encanta observarlos, le era muy entretenido, le hacía pensar en lo diferentes y en lo iguales que eran y sin darse cuenta se estaba enamorado de esa cultura y podía dar sin fin de razones de porqué le gustaba pero solo había una en concreta que la había llevado a conocer ese mundo que incluso para ella era desconocido.

Era por él que había decidido conocer el mundo muggle londinenses, en un principio era pura curiosidad, quería entender el mundo del que venía e incluso comprender porque muchos magos les gustaba estar en esta parte pero entre mas se adentraba en aquel mundo más se enamoraba no solo de aquello que desconocía sino de él y es que entre más curiosidad tenia sobre él mas se sentía atraída y sin darse cuenta se veía observándolo en el colegio, en el comedor, en los pasillos, en los patios e incluso en las clases que compartían, se llego a decir que eso ya era acoso y debía de parar pero ¿Cómo?.

Sus compañeros maldecían el tener que compartir clases con los Gryffindor's pero para ella era casi una bendición, en un principio no le importaba, había ido a estudiar no a pelear o a perder el tiempo pero entonces lo conoció o mejor dicho lo noto y le llamo la atención, quiso saber más de él, no por su fama si no por él como persona, como humano y empezó a gradecer estar juntos en clases.

Siempre lo veía con sus amigos no importaba a donde fuera siempre estaban juntos así como ella de sus amigas que agradecía que no fueran lo suficientemente listas para darse cuenta que no siempre prestaba atención a sus conversaciones y se la pasaba observándolo, se llego a preguntar ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué sentía una tremenda curiosidad por él? ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en él?

Se empezó a cuestionar temas que antes no le pasaban por la cabeza, era una chica, si, pero no estaba tan interesada en los temas comunes de las niñas como sus amigas o como sus compañeras de cuarto, a ella le gustaban los libros no tanto como a Hermione pero le gustaban, le gustaba dibujar aunque a su opinión no era muy buena pero hacia el intento, le encantaba la jardinería no sabia el porque realmente pero desde que era una niña le encantaba cuidar del jardín de su casa y hacer arreglos florales, los elfos de su casa siempre le decían que no debía ensuciarse las manos, que si quería flores ellos se las podían llevar pero si era sincera le importaba un cuerno si debía o no ensuciarse, de hecho ella no era la típica chica sangre pura que todos clasificaban. ¡Oh no! No lo era.

Aun recordaba el momento en el que le había dicho a sus padres que quería aprender hacer arreglos florales, sus padres no eran tampoco los típicos sangre pura y mucho menos los típicos locos obsesionados con la supremacía de que la magia solo es para los puros y esas tonterías, no, no lo eran. Ellos eran de mente abierta y veían todo con normalidad, no despreciaban a los demás y eso fue lo que le inculcaron a ella; acababa de salir de su primer año de Hogwarts y sus padres habían dicho que fueran de viaje, su destino había sido Japón.

Estando ahí, salieron a caminar y a turistear, conocieron grandes lugares y maravillosos, la comida les había encantado tanto que se volvió su favorita y un día conoció a una bella niña, Matsumoto Hayami; mientras estuvo ahí se hicieron grandes amigas, siempre iba a su casa a jugar y un día la vio hacer unos tipos arreglos florales que le habían fascinado.

Cuando le comento sobre ello, su amiga le había dicho que se llamaba Ikebana, le explico que la mayoría de las niñas empiezan un aprendizaje en este arte y al escuchar esto se siento maravillada que le pidió enseguida sin esperar minutos que le enseñara, ella acepto y entonces aquel día tuvo su primera clase con la mamá de Hayami, cuando regreso a su hotel donde se habían quedado le comento a sus padres, estos aceptaron y le permitieron quedarse el resto de las vacaciones en aquel país y en aquella casa.

No tardo en darse cuenta que su amiga era una muggle y le encanto, aunque comprendió que no podía contarles a sus amigas de Hogwarts que había hecho una amiga en sus vacaciones, no le importo pero por un momento le dio tristeza pero solo fue un momento, la amistad de esta chica era más importante que las del colegio, cuando inicio el segundo año trato de alejarse de Pansy y los demás poco a poco y esto le dio la oportunidad de hacer cosas que posiblemente para ojos de ellos no estaba bien, se inscribió en las clases de estudios muggles, visito mas la zona de literatura muggle en la biblioteca, le escribió con frecuencia a su amiga y acoso mas a Harry, así es, a Harry aquel niño le llamaba la atención como nunca lo imagino.

En las vacaciones de invierno regreso a su hogar y le pidió a su madre que la llevara al Londres muggle a conocer sus calles, tal vez fue en ese momento que empezó a amar por completo lo muggle por lo que era y no por Harry Potter, aunque posiblemente su amiga tuviera algo que ver y para agradecerle empezó a estudiar japonés, para ella fueron grandes vacaciones había conoció un poco el mundo que la mayoría en Slytherin odiaban.

Aunque en aquel año había hecho mucho no había sido por mucho el mejor, muchos habían sido petrificados por la bestia de Salazar que estaba escondida en la famosa cámara que les había contado Macgonagall, quiso ayudar a Harry pero no tenía el valor de acercarse o de hacer algo. Cuando supo lo de Hermione se sintió mal por ella y por Harry pues era consciente que a él le importaba mucho.

Siguió sentada en aquella banca y siguió observando a la gente mientras en su regazo reposaba un cuaderno de dibujo y en su mano un lápiz rojo y a su lado de ella en el lugar sobrante se encontraba una bolsa que sostenía una caja de colores, el cuaderno mostraba un dibujo de un futuro arreglo floral.

—Hace un poco de frío— dijo una voz femenina a unos pasos más delante de ella.

—Toma— dijo su acompañante colocando en sus hombros un saco, ella le sonrió y se lo acomodo, él le regresó la sonrisa y se observaron para ellos una eternidad para Daphne unos minutos.

Sonrió al observar a la pareja y siguió dibujando y mientras dibujaba a su mente le llego un nuevo recuerdo; en sus primeros años de Hogwarts sus intereses se centraban en sus calificaciones, sus libros y en mejorar en el arte que había aprendido, además de observar a Harry.

Cuando inicio su tercer año se prometió que intentaría decir por lo menos un hola o desearle unos buenos días pero jamás se atrevió, era una cobarde; sabía que sus interés hacia él no era solo curiosidad pero se negaba aceptar que le gustaba o mejor dicho que estaba enamorada de él, no fue hasta el juego de Quidditch que tuvo Gryffindor vs Huffleppuff que se dio cuenta realmente de la magnitud de sus sentimiento.

Su casa apoyaba a Hufflepuff pero ella no, pero ¿cómo se iba a ver que una Slytherin apoyara a un Gryffindor? Posiblemente no muy bien, así que se las ingenio para hacerlo y que nadie sospechara, era un día lluvioso, una gran tormenta caía y apenas se podía ver con la neblina que había pero aun así sus ojos nunca dejaron de seguir al buscador de Gryffindor, aunque la verdad es que cuando subió hasta arriba persiguiendo la snitch dorada, las nubes no le permitían ver, así que no sabía que sucedía, pero entonces lo vio, descendía inconsciente y a su opinión a una gran velocidad, se levanto y se llevo su mano derecha a su corazón y la izquierda a su boca, ahogo un grito y sus lagrimas empezaron a caer, en ese momento no le importo lo que digieran de ella.

El verlo caer fue una tormentosa eternidad, sabía que caía a una tremenda velocidad pero aun así ella no lo veía así y luego escucho a Dumbledore decir un hechizo, de ahí todo fue muy rápido y sinceramente no lo recordaba, solo quería estar ahí en la enfermería con él, pero eso no era posible, aquel día lloro mucho, sus lagrimas eran por él, por esos sentimientos que no podía creer que tenia y por el miedo de perderlo aun sabiendo que jamás habría una oportunidad.

Una gota cayó en su dibujo y luego otra, detuvo el lápiz que sostenía y levanto el rostro, la gente seguía caminando con suma tranquilidad y el cielo estaba despejado así que no había amenaza de lluvia, entonces como si su cerebro hiciera clic llevo su mano a su mejilla, sintió el camino mojado que ahí avanzaba, sonrió y se limpio las lagrimas negando.

—¿Por qué lloró?— Se preguntó.

Siguió con su dibujo y trato de ya no llorar; después de unos minutos sus lágrimas se detuvieron, agradecía que la gente estuviera tan interesada en sus propias cosas que ni interés en ella mostraban. Después de darse cuenta de lo que sentía, se negó por todo los medios sentir algo así, y no era porque no quisiera, si no, era por el miedo que le causaba ese sentimiento que en cierta parte era desconocido.

La primera vez que sintió celos y que los podía llamar así fue en su cuarto año, era una chica muy observadora y al ser así podía ver a cualquiera, cuando estaba en el comedor podía mirar todas las mesas mientras comía tranquilamente, y aquel día no era una excepción, mientras su mirada viajaba por el comedor, se detuvo en la mesa de Gryffindor y localizo a la única persona que le importaba de aquella casa, sonrió disimuladamente él se encontraba comiendo y de repente se llevo su vaso de agua a la boca y volteo hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, siguió su mirada y noto que veía a Cho Chang, las amigas de esta le dijeron algo porque ella levanto el rostro y lo vio también, algo habrá hecho Harry que ella y sus amigas se rieron tontamente.

Aquella escena le dio una fuerte punzada en el corazón y no eran como las que tenía cuando lo veía sonreír o simplemente se lo topaba en algún pasillo, no, esa era dolorosa y arrugo la cara y dejo de comer, le había dado asco, dejo su plato a medio comer, tomo sus cosas y se levanto, no tenía que ver eso, no tenia que sufrir de esa manera y menos si él no la notaba.

Si era sincera durante ese año y los siguientes se la vivió en celos constantes y eso la estaba matando, no le gustaban, porque la hacían sentir insegura cuando ni siquiera debería estarlo, la hacían sentir una mala mujer y no quería eso. Siempre mantuvo muy en el fondo una esperanza de que pudiera suceder algo entre ella y el, pero eso acabo cuando se rego por todo el colegio que Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter se habían besado al termino del partido, aquello lo recordaba muy bien porque había asistido a ese partido para ver a Harry pero él no se había presentado, al no verlo se fue triste a la biblioteca y leyó por toda la tarde y noche, al otro día y durante la semana se rego el chisme, le dolió y mucho, lloro encerrada en el baño del segundo piso y se resigno a pensar que jamás sucedería nada entre ellos, se rindió a si de simple, los días siguientes se la paso suspirando y sumida en una gran tristeza que no sabía cómo definirla.

Aunque decidió alejarse de la mayoría de Slytherin la verdad es que no podía, tenía que aguarda las apariencias y eso significaba tener lazos con aquella gente, aunque hubo momentos en el cual no pasaba tiempo con sus antiguas amigas de casa, aun así les hablaba, poco a poco se dio la oportunidad de conocerlas, llego a la conclusión de que solo eran personas inmaduras, también entablo amistades con los chicos y se sorprendió de todo lo que podía saber de ellos, y sin darse cuenta inicio una relación con uno de ellos, Theodore Nott era un gran tipo que le interesaba lo muggle, no tanto como a ella pero sin duda le llama la atención, le tenía la suficiente confianza para confesarle que le gustaba ese mundo, el nunca la juzgo.

Sus opiniones sobre él eran excelentes, era una persona muy buena, con educación y valores que muy rara vez se pueden encontrar, su relación fue hermosa no podía llamarla menos cuando la hizo vivir, aquella relación la hizo olvidar por un tiempo a Harry aunque no el sentimiento, la hizo sentir que valía como mujer, que era atractiva y eso le gusto, porque al final era una mujer como cualquier otra, tenía una vanidad que no sabía y cuando lo supo, sintió que esta se lo agradecía de que por fin la tomara en cuenta, la hizo sentir lo mas importante en el mundo.

Seria mentira si digiera que nunca discutieron porque toda relación tiene eso, y en la suya jamás falto, su relación con el fue un constante subir y baja, el presentía que había alguien más en su corazón y ella no podía negarlo, aunque hubieron discusiones de distinto calibre y diferentes temas, ese, justamente sobresalía, no negara que hizo hasta lo que pudo para amarlo y aunque acepta que lo hizo sabe que el amor que sintió por él fue muy distinto al que siente por Harry.

Alguna vez leyó que existe tres amores, el primero que es el primer amor, el inocente, el segundo el apasionado, esa sería la palabra que lo podría definir y el tercero que es el que nunca vez venir, el inesperado, sabía que el de Theo entraba en el segundo pero el de Harry no sabía qué lugar darle, porque aunque vivía enamorada de él, sabía que no era su primer amor y tampoco lo podría considerar algo inesperado ¿o sí?

Suspiro había terminado al fin su dibujo, cerro el cuaderno y subió su rostro, cruzó su pierna, la izquierda arriba de la derecha, el cuaderno en su regazo y sus manos arriba de él, volvió a ver a la gente y sonrió con nostalgia al ver las luces amarillas por las calles, al final su relación se volvió un tira y jala y la cuerda se estiró tanto que se terminó rompiendo, ya serian 2 años y medio, inició unos dos meses antes de terminar el sexto año en Hogwarts y termino dos meses después de la guerra.

 **...**

Caminaba por la calles de Londres sin dirección aparente, había ido a trabajar como todo los días pues el crimen nunca descansaba eso se decía constantemente y aunque no se lo dijera amaba su trabajo, pero llevaba días sin descansar o mejor dicho desde que inició jamás descanso, aquel día literalmente lo obligaron a irse a su casa a descansar y aunque él se negó, al final termino aceptando.

Así que ahora se encontraba ahí, caminando de regreso hacia su casa, estaba seguro que aquel camino sería el más largo para llegar a su destino, pero ya que lo mandaron derechito a su casa ¿Por qué no pasear? Se había dicho, y mientras caminaba por aquel parque transitado por la gente que había ido a pasar un rato, observó que había demasiadas parejas por el lugar, no importaba donde volteara, seguro se encontraría una.

Sonrió por ellos y siguió su camino pero entonces un pelo rubio conocido se cruzó por su vista mientras volteaba a ver a la gente realizar sus cosas, se detuvo y fijó su mirada en ese punto, lo que vio fue a una chica rubia, caucásica, sentada en la banca que sonreía mientras dibujaba llegó a suponer, el perfil derecho de la chica era hermoso y se perdió en el, mientras la miraba sintió que ya la había visto en algún lugar pero no sabía ¿Dónde? y ¿Cuándo?

Había una banca vacía a unos pasos más delante de él y caminó hacia el aun pensando donde había visto aquella chica y no apartó la vista de ella, por lo que veía estaba tan entretenida dibujando que parecía ser que no había nadie ahí.

Su índice derecho apuntó hacia ella y se preguntó —¿Dónde te eh visto?—

No supo bien cómo pero a su mente le llego un recuerdo, estaba por iniciar su segundo año y había ido al callejón diagon con los Weasley y ahí se encontró con Hermione, habían tenido un encuentro desafortunado con los Malfoy's así que sentía que su día se había amargado un poco, mientras caminaba por el callejón diagon visitando las tiendas en las cuales iba a encontrar los materiales que se les pedía en su carta; ya terminada esta labor decidió ir con Ron a la tienda de Quidditch, cuando caminaban hacia ahí volteo a la tienda que estaba de lado de la tienda de de su objetivo que era justamente la papelería, en su interior vio a una niña de pelo rubio y caucásica, era de la misma altura de Hermione, la chica volteo parcialmente y esos le permitió ver su perfil derecho.

Se detuvo a mirarla, era una niña muy bonita tuvo que aceptar, en ese momento el era un niño que no le interesaba el sexo opuesto, el solo estaba interesado en divertirse en el colegio y con sus amigos así que esos temas ni siquiera eran noción para él, pero entonces la vio y no pudo evitar desviar su mirada, solo llego a conseguirlo cuando Ron lo llamo.

Aquel día se preguntó ¿quién era? y no porque le gustara o algo por el estilo se había dicho sino porque le llamó la atención, cuando regresaron a la madriguera y la noche había caído; acostado en la cama que le habían prestado se preguntó si ella estudiaba en Hogwarts y si era de su curso.

A la semana de estar ahí en el colegio mientras vagaba por los pasillos solo, la vio salir de la biblioteca con su mochila colgado de su hombro izquierdo y un cuaderno en su pecho sostenido por el brazo derecho, no llevaba puesta la túnica de su casa pero no hizo falta porque su corbata la delataba, era una Slytherin.

La noticia había sido una fuerte sorpresa, ¿Cómo era posible que una niña tan bonita estuviera en Slytherin? Debía de ser una sangre pura, se dijo, mentiría si digiera que nunca pensó en ella porque la verdad es que pensaba en ella debes en cuando y además de que su mente se repetía constantemente ¿Quién era el heredero de Slytherin?, también mentiría si dijera que después de saber que era una serpiente no siguió interesado en ella porque la verdad era que no solo pensó en ella si no que la empezó a observar y eso fue porque en algún momento la atrapó observándole.

Sabía que iban al mismo curso pero no sabía su nombre, solo fue cursos más adelante mientras conversaba con sus compañeros de cuartos que llego a saber su nombre Daphne Greengrass, era conocida por ser muy fría, arrogante y por pertenecer a la pandilla de Pansy y Draco, aunque si lo pensaba rara vez la veía con ellos, y muy pocas veces vio esa actitud que mencionan de ella, ya que al observarla debes en cuando independientemente del lugar podía verla dibujando o escribiendo algo, además que siempre la encontraba en la biblioteca y eso las veces que se iba a parar ahí que eran muy raras teniendo a Hermione ¿Cómo? pero la veía haciendo tarea o leyendo.

Así que escuchando a sus compañeros y pensando en lo que él sabía o había visto siempre se preguntó ¿Quién diablos era realmente Daphne Greengass? ¿Cuál de las dos facetas era? Pero jamás se respondió y reconocía que lo olvido, después de todo él no estaba interesado en una serpiente.

Mientras recordaba, su brazo izquierdo se encontraba en su abdomen sosteniendo el codo derecho, su dedo índice de la mano derecha señalaba el cielo, subía y bajaba, tenía un rostro pensativo y luego como si un foco se fuera prendido sonrió y bajo su mano que aún tenía el índice apuntando hacia su brazo izquierdo —Daphne Greengass…— y así como mencionó el nombre respondiendo una duda, una nueva llegó enseguida —¿Qué hace una sangre pura en el mundo muggle?—

Volvió a verla y observo que ella levantó el rostro hacia el frente él siguió inmediatamente su mirada y su vista se instaló en una pareja, no escuchaba lo que decían pero se imaginó que la chica tenía frío porque el chico le había dado su saco, regreso su vista hacia ella y la miro sonreír ¿acaso, le gusta esos gesto?, se preguntó y al instante se reprendió por preguntarse cosas que no le interesaban.

La siguió mirando, ella siguió en lo suyo y se perdió en ello, y él no se quedo atrás, no supo realmente cuanto había pasado pero se imagino que eran minutos cuando de repente la vio levantar el rostro una vez más hacia la gente y luego hacia el cielo, entonces bajo el rostro y se llevo una mano a su mejilla derecha, sonrió y se limpio algo y negó, fijo bien su mirada y se percato que estaba llorando.

—¿Por qué llora?— Murmuró un poco preocupado.

Sus lágrimas seguían cayendo y él se preguntaba el porqué caían, no era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta que la chica mientras dibujaba estaba pensando o recordando algo que la habrá llevado a soltar aquellas lagrimas silenciosas y que avanzaban territorialmente por aquel camino níveo, al ver que no se detenían tuvo la intención de levantarse y caminar hacia ella y preguntarle si se encontraba bien pero en ese momento su valor Gryffindoriano se había ido de paseo, tuvo vergüenza de ir y decirle que llevaba rato observándola y no pudo evitar darse cuenta que estaba llorando, ¿Qué iba a pensar de él? ¿Qué era un tipo acosador o algo por el estilo? Pero entonces se dijo que él no era un cobarde, por Merlín él era un Gryffindor y un Gryffindor no tenía miedo ¿entonces por qué tenía miedo?

Pero no fue necesario que se siguiera preocupando por eso porque sus lagrimas habían dejado de avanzar, habrán pasado varios minutos cuando la vio fruncir los labios y sostener mas fuerte el lápiz en su mano y ejercer más fuerza en la aplicación de color, se sorprendió de verla así, ¿Cuánto podía cambiar una mujer en segundos? No tenía mucho que la había visto llorar y ahora estaba molesta y el tenia curiosidad de saber ¿Por qué?

Por un momento dejo de verla y vio a su alrededor, se sentía un acosador viéndola como lo estaba haciendo, el lugar estaba ocupado por familias, amigos y como ya había visto antes por parejas, era un lugar bello, y no pudo evitar pensar en que seguro le fuera gustado a Ginny pero eso ya no podía ser. Su relación con ella fue importante, ella siempre estuvo ahí incondicionalmente, a su lado, en los buenos y en los malos momentos, le mostro lo apasionada y lo entregada que podía ser, se imagino una vida con ella, una familia, se imagino compartiendo con ella momentos importantes tanto para él como para ella pero las circunstancias los llevaron a terminar.

El se había dedicado a su trabajo y en un principio no importo, por que el sabia que ella estaría ahí esperándolo como siempre pero que equivocado estaba, olvido que ella también tenia su vida, sus metas, sus sueños y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlos por él, ¿Cómo podría?, el no la culpa por la decisión que había tomado o mejor dicho habían tomado, después de todo el tampoco dejaría sus sueños por ella.

Las constantes horas de trabajo sin descanso y los entrenamientos de ella habían llevado a su relación en picada, cada que tenía un tiempo libre y quería estar con ella, esta se encontraba en entrenamiento o estaba fuera jugando, y cuando ella quería estar con él, el trabajo no se lo permitía o se presentaba algo y al final tenía que cancelarlo, siempre se dijo que se lo recompensaría, incluso ella llego también a decirlo pero en ambas partes se volvieron promesas vacías. Los primeros meses después de terminar realmente lamentaba en como había acabado todo pero después de un tiempo hacia el presente aceptaba que era lo mejor y lo recordaba como algo bello.

Regreso su vista a la chica que tenia a unos pasos enfrente de él y a su mente le llego de repente una pregunta, ¿Qué hacia sola? Si no mal recordaba había escuchado que era pareja de un Slytherin, Theodore Nott, sabia quien era, formaba parte del circulo amistoso de Draco Malfoy, tal vez teniendo esa referencia podría darse una idea de cómo era el chico e incluso de ella pues también sabía que era su amiga pero la verdad es que no es así, porque por lo que había observado de ella en el colegio sabía que estaba muy lejos de ser la típica sangre pura aunque después de la guerra muy pocos aguardaban recelosamente sus ideales sobre la pureza, había otros que habían reflexionado y aprendido una lección y en el caso de él, si lo pensaba bien la verdad es que no sabía casi nada.

Había llegado a observar a la pareja, en ocasiones y si era sincero había ocasiones en el que le molestaba, no siempre pues la mayoría de la veces su mente estaba en otra parte, y las otras veces simplemente quería pensar en otras cosas y es cuando se topaba con ella y Theo o los llegaba ver sentados en el patio, nunca se cuestiono el porqué el verlos juntos lo irritaba y simplemente lo dejo pasar, después de todo a él no le importaba quien era pareja en el colegio, él solo podía pensar en los horrocrux, liberarse de Voldemort y proteger a sus seres queridos de este loco, entre ellos, Ginny.

Ahora que lo pensaba desde que se había iniciado esa relación, ella ya no lo observaba, era consciente que ella y varias chicas lo observaban pero jamás le importo, pero en el caso de ella llego a molestarle y no sabía porque pero reprimió aquellos pensamientos en su momento, sea el caso o no, algo había cambiado con esa relación.

La vio suspirar, bajo el lápiz y cerro el cuaderno, cruzo las piernas y observo a la gente, el no despego la vista de ella, no podía negar que era realmente hermosa.

—No debería dejar ir mis pensamientos en ese camino— se dijo mientras aún la observaba entonces vio que aguardo el cuaderno en una bolsa que estaba a su lado y un estuche de colores que no había notado, se preparaba para irse, ¿Debería dejar que se fuera? ¿Debería ir y saludar? ¿Qué debería hacer?

—¿Y por qué no?— Se volvió a decir y luego simplemente debatió rápidamente en su interior con su subconsciente, el estaba en una posición en la que no quería tener una amistad con los Slytherin, y su subconsciente le decía que los tiempos habían cambiado y ellos ya no eran lo que alguna vez fueron y en todo caso ella nunca fue una creyente en la supremacía de la sangre.

Ella estaba acomodando su bolsa aun sentada, debía tomar una decisión rápido aunque no sabía realmente porque pero aun así lo hizo —hm… bueno que puedo perder— se dijo, se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

 **...**

La gente seguía con sus cosas, ignorando a una bruja que estaba ahí con ellos pero eso era obvio después de todo ellos no sabían que había otro mundo en el cual convivían a diario, sonrió y decidió que ya era hora de partir, aguardo su cuaderno en la bolsa que reposaba en el otro lado de la banca libre y el estuche de sus colores, descruzo las piernas y en su regazo colocó la bolsa y acomodo sus cosas, checo que llevará todo, su cartera, sus llaves, su kit de maquillaje, algunos dulces, algún libro que había empezado a leer y su varita, cuando hizo esto sonrió; todo estaba ahí.

Llevó la tira de la bolsa a su hombro izquierdo y lo acomodo y se dispuso a levantar.

—¿Greengass?— Una voz masculina la interrumpió. Ella abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendida, sabía quién era, aquella voz la podía reconocer aquí y en china, levantó la vista controlando su expresión y su corazón, no era necesario decir que el latido de su corazón se elevó varios decibeles, aunque también tuvo que controlar el impulso de llevarse las manos al corazón en un instinto de frenarlo de latir de esa forma, sentía que él llegaría a escucharlo en cualquier momento.

Se debatió si debía de sonreír o no. —Potter…— respondió y sonrió cordialmente, aunque ella quería sonreír de oreja a oreja, dicen que cuando ves algo que te gusta tus pupilas se dilatan y se preguntó si sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y si él lo sabía y si lo había notado.


End file.
